Somewhere Out There-AAML version
by WyldClaw
Summary: updated jan 3, 2020. AAML Animeverse songfic oneshot set during 'Blast from Dad's Past'. . it takes place before Derek goes to rescue Ash and Storm- so the night after they are taken. the title comes from the titular song from An American Tale. hope you like it . AAML AshXMisty


Somewhere Out There by WyldClaw

Plot: AAML Animeverse songfic one shot set during my 'Blast from Dad's Past'. fanfic . it takes place before Derek goes to rescue Ash and Storm- so the night after they are taken. The song used is the titular "Somewhere Out There" from An American Tale' which I refer to in a Pokémon world-ish kind of way.. I own nothing apart from my OCs: storm, her pups, lorenzio, Derek and his siblings. Some slight spoilers for 'Blast From Dad's Past. The points of view are Derek, Misty, and ash. Scene Change separates the POVs/obvious scene changes, {} are thoughts, " " is regular speech. Bold are singing parts and () is Pokéspeech. Song lyrics are in **bold** while _italics _indicate one of the singers isn't physically present in the scene. Enjoy and please read and review.

last updated: June 2020

XxX

Narrator: the late May sun is setting on Pallet City, casting the buildings and surrounding areas in a reddish-golden gslow. It's the time when the residents feel the worries and stress flee their body as they enjoy the view. But for two occupants of the Waterflower-Ketchum household the setting sun only made their worries grow stronger. Let's take a look shall we?

XXXX

An orange-redheaded thirty-six year old woman and a Pikachu had their eyes trained on the window in the guest room. They appeared to watching the sunset turn the darkening sky ablaze with orange, red and pink. It made the Electric Type Pokémon's yellow fur and the woman' 's outfit- light blue patterned tee shirt and comfy gray sweats along with the sling on her right arm -glow with the same colors. But really they were hoping to see police officers escort two figures- one tallish human with untamable hair and one small female yellow mouse Pokémon-come up the driveway to the house in the sunset's glow. But alas.. there was nothing. The woman sighed.

The tired looking yellow mouse Pokemon turned his black eyes from the window to her viridian colored ones. (I can't smell them. Can you sense anything?) He asked.

She looked down at him and sadly shook her head. " No.. Not a single thing. " She sighed again as she looked down briefly at the cast then at her right hand. She gazed quickly at her wedding ring on her -a small ring with tiny pieces of a Water Stone and Thunder Stone cut into two intertwining hearts. With a finger She fingered the engraved tiny letters on the silver band though she knew what they said by heart: 'Together forever through thick and thin I will always love you'. The mouse witnessed her doing and knew she was trying to keep it together.

"W-w-Where do you think they could have gone? " she asked.

(I... honestly don't know. They wouldn't have left without saying a word. Not those two. Can you remember anything f-from the attack Misty?)

She shook her head. "No. I wish i could but I can't recall anything asides from a strange woman who is all blurry . it's like the details are too fuzzy . Whenever I try to recall what happened it's like that part of my memory is impossible to reach . The horrified look on Ash's pale face is the only thing that sticks out. "she paused. " he's made so many enemies in his travels..."

(Do you think it was.) the mouse looked around and lowered his voice. (butch and Cassidy or some other Neo-Rockets?)

The orange red-head looked down at the mouse and shook her head. " No, Pikachu . i know it was not those two. They wouldn't make him look horrified. "

he nodded in agreement.(definitely not.) He was quiet for a few seconds. (Its just so ... different without them here.)

She bobbed her head in agreement at these words. She felt his sadness and tiredness as clear as day. he worn himself out beating up the training dummies at the Battle Park that day and the day beforehand and trying to sense them. She knew he felt guilty at not being there for his trainer and mate from whoever had attacked and kidnapped them. He yawned. "You look beyond exhausted Pikachu " she commented.

(I am. I feel like a simple Sand Attack could knock me out. I just - )

"Feel helpless. " She finished in a whisper and the Pokémon nodded.

(y-yeah..) he sighed and then yawned again . . (I th think- I'm-) he yawned again . (I'm g-gonna crash in your bedroom on . the bed .)

Misty knew what he meant: Ash's side of the bed. {Storm's disappearence is totally breaking his heart. I didn't blame him at all. for wanting to crash.} . "I don't blame you." she voiced her thought. "You look like you really need the sleep. I'll let you know if-if anything happens o-or changes . Goodnight Pikachu."

(Goodnight.) He padded out of the room and down the hallway. About fifteen minutes later she could tell he was fast asleep.

She sighed again and moved her arms around a little and felt a stab of pain from the frostbite on her arm under the sling. "Oww, " she muttered under her breath. She bit her lip as to not alert her mother-in-law or three kids-particularly her five year-old daughter DJ- to the pain as she gazed down at the sling. She would be getting it off the next day as it had just been bruised and a bit of slight frostbite but she hated it.

{Stupid lousy injury.} Her gaze drifted from the sling to her husband's nearby mahogany-brown messy work desk. It was cluttered with various papers such as Frontier workpapers, pamphlets about festivals and talks to participate in, fan mail, paperwork for Aiden's new school, etcetera littered the desk which he failed to keep organized.

Her eyes went past the pile of papers and lingered on one of the two picture frames on the desk. It was one her three kids Derek, DJ and Aiden painted for their anniversary last year -it was a mixture of splattered paint, smudged squiggles and thumbprints. The raised block words 'Family is forever' were on the bottom of the frame in alternating red and blue paint with speckles of other paint colors. She gazed longingly at the picture inside the frame which showed all of them making goofy faces: Ash and her in between their two youngest kids DJ and Aiden who were only two years and about eleven months apart. One-year-old Aiden wore a light orange tee shirt with fire Pokémon on it and Tan shorts and a kiddie Battle Park hat, who had Pikachu and Storm holding his chubby hands. A three and a half year old DJ with Taran on her shoulder in her dad's arms, an eleven year old Derek with Aki on his head- looking nearly like his dad. They were at the park one late spring day on the grass making funny faces. She smiled as she recalled the chaos trying to get the picture taken.

X flashback begins X flashback begins X flashback begins X flashback begins X flashback begins X

"Are you two sure you know what you're doing?" she asked her husband as he and Jaden and Jordan's so-called 'uncle' Mondo set up the camera and camera stand a few feet away. Derek and DJ were brushing Storm Aki and Pikachu, and Aiden was toddling after Taran and Mondo's Ditto, currently impersonating a Pachirisu.

The tan haired twenty five year old man looked up at her question from the camera stand-dirt stains smudging his gray short sleeved shirt and jeans as her husband-wearing a white tee shirt and capris- fiddled with the camera settings. "I do at least. I used to fix up Jessie and James' supplies and devices all the time when they were in you-know-where from when I was either eleven or twelve. "

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not worried about you- I'm well aware you know what you're doing. It's my husband I'm worried about."

He looked up from the small camera giving her an I-know-what-I'm-doing smile. " Come on, Mist. I know how to work a camera. " She rolled her eyes.

"I thought Uncle David told you what button to press for timed shots. " Derek pointed out.

(Oh he did… plenty of times.) Pikachu told the boy. (The question is if he actually listened.)

" Gee. thanks for the confidence pal. "

(Anytime.)

I 'm sure I got it. " Her husband pressed a button twice. "There. That's the correct button… right?"

"Uh actually you just put it on selfie mode." Mondo replied.

She, Storm and Derek all groaned at the same time.

"Ashy…."

(Oh brother)

"Daaaad…. "

"uhhh…I knew that. " he lied. {Sure he did and my Psyduck is intelligent as an Alakazam} she thought.

Storm twitched her ears and smiled up at her trainer as he got it on the right mode function .

"I fought daddy knew ebery thing," DJ stated.

" Not everything sweetie." He told her.

Mondo chuckled. "No one knows everything, kiddo. " His eyes moved to the small, white squirrel-like Pokémon with a faint blueish color with a large white tooth coming out of its mouth that Aiden was toddling after that was getting close to the stand. "Whoa Ditto. That's too close to the camera stand when you're impersonating an electric type."

The fake Pachirisu stopped. (Oops. Forgot about that, boss-man) it said as it changed back into its pink form.

Mondo rolled his eyes. "How many times have I told not to call me that?"

(Plenty, boss-man. But you know you love me.)

Mondo sighed. " why do i bother?"

Aiden pointed at the Ditto. " Dita."

His father looked up as he got the camera settings right. "That's right squirt. It's a Ditto. Dittos can change into anything or anyone."

" Whys?"

DJ explained. "That's how they 'void de-de-fection."

"Detection, sweetheart. " She corrected her daughter. "It means they know how to avoid humans and Pokémon that want to hurt them. "

"Yup." Mondo agreed. " Hey bud. Do you mind transforming into a Minccino and. clean the camera lens? We want to get a clear picture."

(Sure thing.) The blob became a Minccino. The furry, gray chinchilla Pokémon ran up Mondo's leg and used its long furry tail to thoroughly clean the camera lens.

"Dita me-eek-ko?" Aiden asked trying to pronounce the word- he was only a just over year old. he'd just started talking two months ago and only managed small words

Misty smiled at her youngest child's attempt to say the name. "That was very close sweetie. It's actually pronounced min-Chee-noh. They are from a far away continent called Unova."

" oh-voo-vee?"

She beamed at her youngest son's attempt to say the name. " That's right sweetie."

The boy pointed at Ditto's temporary gray furry tail as it cleaned the camera stand. " Fwuffie Tale. Suni." He referred to Delia's Flareon.

DJ looked where her brother was pointing. " Yeah... it is like Sunny's 'cept I think Sunny's tail is biggers."

He looked at his older brother. "whys?".

"Minccinos clean things with their tails. They are utter neatniks- they can't stand having dirty places It freaks them out." Derek explained as the temporary Minccino cleaned the camera.

" Oh."

(It's ready) Ditto said.

Mondo told them where to sit. " Ash, get over to the left. DJ, get in your dad's arms. Taran get on her shoulder, Derek get in the middle of your parents. Aki- "

(I know where to go) she said as Derek gently picked her up. Her stumpy half tail made it hard for her to jump far but it didn't stop her from trying. The boy lifted her up to his head where she wriggled out of his hands and took a spot in his untamable black hair.

Her parents looked up at her. (Good choice, sweetheart). Her dad replied.

"Bugy!" Aiden- saw a group of Ledyba flying overheard. He didn't seem to really let any thing faze him. "Bugy!"

He tried to toddle off but Pikachu and Storm herded the toddler back. They took each a hand in a paw. " Where were you trying to go, Aiden?" Derek asked.

"Bugy!" he repeated a third time as he pointed a chubby finger to the Ledyba.

"Oh yeah… I see them. " Her husband said as they flew out of sight.

"Bugy by."

"Yes they did. " Misty placed Aiden's kiddie Battle Park hat on his head. " Sorry sweetheart. "

"hi bugy." he waved at the bugs even though they had already left.

"Looks like he's not scared of Bug types unlike someone, " Ash stated.

"Oh shush Ashy . I've gotten better. I like the ones that aren't yucky looking..."

"Ledyba aren't yucky Mommy. Neither is Leavanny. " DJ pointed out.

(I like Leavanny- he's so cool.) Taran said.

" Same here." Derek commented.

"He is. " Misty said. " He helped make the Battle Park Shirts."

"He did?" DJ asked.

She nodded. " He loves to make things. You know that leaf bow Aurora has? He made that for her."

(Heracross is awesome too. ) Aki added.

(He is) Storm agreed.

" See? " Her husband told her. "Not all Bug Types are creepy and icky."

She playfully shoved him. " I'm well aware of that doofus. . "

"Everyone ready?" Mondo asked as Ditto jumped onto its trainers shoulders and transformed back to its blobby original state. " Okay Make a funny face and say 'cheese'!"

X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback endsX

"We look like such a happy family, " she whispered. Her eyes stayed on those dark chocolate pupils she first saw when she pulled him and Pikachu out of the river when she was ten and a half. At the time she hadn't given much thought to the future. She forced herself to look away from the picture- it hurt too much to look at her vanished husband's laughing face -frozen in time.

...

Her gaze slid to the other picture on the desk. It was a simple silver picture frame showing a picture of her-about twenty-three and a half at the time it was taken showing off her engagement ring-an aquamarine stone cut in the shape of a heart and a sterling band- with Ash- leaves in his hair-Pikachu, Storm and their pups .The picture showed the barely there baby bump that would soon become her oldest son. Even if one didn't see the teeny tiny bump beneath her long sleeved shirt and jeans there was a kind of glow on her face. She tried not to tear up as she recalled the events that happened before the picture was taken.

They had Violet, her husband David and their then year and a half-year-old daughter Dani over one November weekend for an early Thanksgiving. She'd gotten teary seeing them together- she suspected it had been early pregnancy hormones and gone outside to wipe her tears and to think . she had an inkling she was pregnant but hadn't't tested it out or told her boyfriend just yet. She had been planning on telling him in secret. Storm went outside and comforted her- her children were inside keeping Dani entertained- but then Lorenzio- their shiny Charizard Suset's abusive ex-trainer had appeared. She and the mouse had been startled to see the large muscular man wearing a face mask and a Marowak and an Oddish at his side. The beige- blonde man- who wore a camouflaged jacket and pants had severely abused Sunset before Ash and her had found the fire type nearly at death's door and starving. There had been a vicious court battle which the other man had lost. Sunset had chosen to stay with them . he had a restraining order against them and wasn't allowed to go one hundred feet near them. Her heart pounded rapidly in her throat at the sight of the who gleamed hungrily at her as he held a sack in one hand.

She was surprised that he was out and about since he was supposedly under house arrest. she saw the house arrest bracelet in the Marowak's hand and gulped when she witnessed the Ground Type Pokémon break it with its Bone Club. Storm jumped out a few feet in front of the man to defend her trainer but the Ground type Pokemon used Double Team then knocked her out on the ground with a series of Bone Clubs . The man laughed as he told the Oddish to Stun Storm. The mouse twitched on the grass . Lorenzio returned the Marowak and looked at the mouse and - easily mistaking Storm for her mate. He laughed again and remarked on how easy it would be to get 'his' prized Charizard back now that he had her boyfriend's Pokemon. Misty felt a powerful fury go through her. As he reached for thick gloves and his sack she rammed into him just knocking him a few feet making the sack fall from his hands. he glared at her as she caught her breath and struck her ! She cried out as the immense impact knocked her to the leaf dappled earth. She felt the place where she'd been hit swelling up. She winced in pain and panted for breath as he advanced on her . the stranger saw the tiny bump and the look of pain on her face and grinned Gengar-like. she shuddered as he commented that she would work better than just the Pikachu as he looked in his satchel for a rope and a gag.

He was about to tell the Oddish to use Stun Spore her when when Ash and Pikachu arrived on the shiny Charizard .a single well timed small Ember shot fried the Grass type before it could react and made it faint. Lorenzio snarled as he returned it to it's Pokeball. before he could do anything Ash and Pikachu jumped off Sunset. Lorenzio said he'd get revenge on them one day but before he could retaliate any more than that Pikachu used Thunder Wave and Thunderbolt on the other trainer then Sunset sent her former tormentor off into the horizon with an Iron Tail.

Her boyfriend and the mouse ran over to her asking what had happened. She triednot to stumble over her words but couldn't help it as she did- leaving out the part that she might be pregnant until the timing was right . The guy's eyes went wide as she told her story and Sunset's eyes blazed with fury. She pointed shakily to the shattered pieces of the house arrest bracelet . Ash got a spray bottle of Full Heal and a tube of healing cream out of his bag andgave the spray bottle to Pikachu who immediately went to healing Storm while he used the healing cream on her. His hands were gentle and as he applied the soothing cream to wound he spoke in a reassuring tone, telling her there was no way he would let Lorenzio strike her again and he would tell the cops the next week. .

once the two were healed, her boyfriend and his first Pokémon looked at each other as if having a mental conversation. Pikachu nodded and he and Storm both got up and went into the house Ash put the tube and sprsy bottle back onto his backpack. he turned to Sunset and told the Shiny Charizrd to go get his mother as she brought them to the front yard .she nodded and crouched low enough so that the two humans could climb onto her back. Once she'd flown them to the front yard and they had gotten off she took off into the air again.

Her black haired boyfriend took off his backpack and got out a tiny blue box. She clasped her hands to her open mouth as he knelt down on one knee in the leaf patch outside the house, opened the box and showed her the ring inside. Ash went on to say how there was no one else he'd rather spend his days with and she'd been there since the beginning and even when they were apart he never stopped thinking about her. He then described that the ring had been his late dad's -the very one he proposed to Delia with and it was one of the few things of his she kept. He then said, " I'd love to spend the rest of my life togethet with you. Will you m-marry me?"

Her heart pounded so quickly she thought it would jump out of her body and tears of utter bliss ran down her face. Out of the comer of her eyes she heard Violet David and Dani shouting with glee through an open window watching them recording the whole thing but she didn't care. She screamed her reply with delight as he put it on her finger. she then lightly tackled him into the leaves while kissing him . While in the leaf pile she whispered to him that she thought she was pregnant but wasn't so sure. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, . Of course when Delia arrived shortly after and heard the news about the proposal she squealed with delight . She couldn't keep on beaming when she was taking the picture.

...

Tears pricked her eyes the longer she stared at the photo and she wiped her face with her uninjured hand. She looked from the photo back to the window so the tears threatening to fall that she held back wouldn't fall. "What happened?" She looked down as she fiddled with her wedding ring with her good hand trying to ignore her growing worries. It wasn't easy as her fingers moved over the ring's silver band and she felt the tiny engraved cursive words on the band.

It had been only been a day but it felt much longer. Misty supposed his disappearance hurt her heart and soul- which felt like a Weavile slashed it in two and then poked a thick hole into the center- harshly because they were so close and been through so much together. Sure they been in hard situations in the past- whether it had been just him, her or the pair of usually when they were separated in those situations they could find one another again. The shared Aura bond helped out a lot... when they used it. The bond helped on the two unrelated occasions when Christyana and Sunset's abusive former trainer had kidnapped her- the abusive trainer intentionally, Christyana unintentionally. But with the shared connection her husband' and Storm's sudden disappearance made her feel like she'd suffered a crippling blow and She didn't recall anything like this ever happening in all the years they'd been together- including their marriage. {How could they just...vanish? Where are they?}

Each member of the house felt the loss. Derek hadn't talked much that day- she knew he felt like the shouting match he'd had with his father caused his dissapearance. Aiden was too young to grasp what happened-but he had tried to cheer her up. Having inherited Delia's worriedness trait DJ had been a total wreck. The five year old had looked everywhere she could for the two missing family members but no luck. They had to have Bayleef use Sweet Scent on the little girl-twice-to calm her down. Her mother in law decided to take a leave of absence from the popular bed and breakfast she ran in the city and move in until the whole mess was settled- she had kept her emotions hidden to spare her grandkids. But it was crystal clear to Misty how much distracted and concerned she was. Aki and Taran tried to console their dad as best they could but to little success. She glimpsed back briefly at the engagement ring picture. {He's hurting possibly even more than I am. Both his mate AND best human friend/trainer gone}. She wondered if wherever he and Storm they were thinking of them. "I wish I could find them or knew who that woman was. " She whispered.

She desired to recollect what happened that night. All she recalled was that strange woman, the large Ariados beating up Storm- she shivered thinking about the massive Bug Type- and the look of horror on Ash's face when he saw the stranger. He evidently had run into the stranger when he was traveling without her. After that the memory got very fuzzy like someone had tampered with it and she couldn't remember what happened next. "Please give me a sign of where you are. " She whispered to the air. She'd tried searching for him and Storm with Aura but she couldn't sense them and it felt staticky. She bit her lip. " I know you're out there…. Please give me a sign. Anything."

"M-Mommy?" She turned around and looked in the open doorway. She saw her daughter DJ in her full-length blue waterdrop patterned nightshirt. Her brown eyes-like her grandmother's-were full of concern and tiredness. The top of her short brown hair fell everywhere. In her right hand she held a small ' My Little Ponyta: Friendship is Forever' plushy-a winged light blue Ponyta with a purple mane, a blue tail and three purple jewels on her right side. Her short brown hair and her face was a mess. {My poor baby. She probably felt my pain and sadness through Aura.}

Misty put on a happy facial expression as she bent down to face her. "Hi sweetie. I thought Grammy was going to read you a story before your bedtime."

"She's reading to Aiden first. She wanted me to-to see if you're okay." She glanced to the scar lines popping through the cast.

" I'm… fine." She hesitated.

DJ looked up at her mother and Misty got a mental stab of concern. She shook her head "no. You're not. You're really worried 'bout Daddy."

She nodded-the forced happy facial expression hadn't fooled her daughter so she let the smile fall. The girl came over and gave her a huge hug. "Grammy said to not be worried. Daddy will be okay. I just know it."

"Because of your ...gift?" Misty asked.

"N-no. not cause a' Aura. " She admitted as she hugged her plush toy. Her powers were very minuscule. "I just know he and Storm are okay wherever they are. G-grammy told me that he 's usually good at getting' outta trouble n-no matter how bad."

She weakly smiled. "That's your dad all right. Except most of the timehewas the one that got into the trouble in the first place."

"He did?" the little girl gazed up at her mother.

"Yup. Sometimes he'd run head first into trouble or he couldn't leave conflict well enough alone. I swear it's like he has trouble finding radar in his head ." She bent down and hugged the little girl. " Tell Grammy. I'll be fine"

DJ followed her mother's eyes as she gazed briefly back at the picture frames again. She lowered her voice. "Who took them? An-and why?" she asked in a low voice.

"I don't know peanut. I don't remember many asides from daddy yelling my name. " She said in a half lie, not wanting to scare the little girl with describing the look of horror on her husband's face.

"D-Daddy an' Storm wouldn't want you to be sad. They'd want us t' find them. We'll find them. I hope whevers they ar 're safe. We can't give up. We must believe th-thar we'll find them. " DJ said this so matter of factly she appeared to her to be a mini version of Ash- apart from her brown hair, brown eyes and few freckles on her face.

A few tears ran down Misty's face. {Oh Ashy….}

The little girl saw the tears. "M-mommy? Did I say something wrong?"

She wiped away the tears with her uninjured hand. "N-no DJ, not at all. I-it's you just sounded like your dad just then."

"Is that a bad thing? Cause everyone compares Derek to Daddy an' how much 'like they are."

"No peanut it's not a bad thing. Well Most of the time in your brother's case. It just means that you have some of your dad's personality traits. That's what makes you so special. You and your brothers may have a lot of daddy and mine traits but you also have your own that shine through. "

"O-okay. " The little girl yawned and rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

Misty noticed her daughter rubbing her eyes. " Go to bed – you look exhausted. I'll see you in the morning."

The little girl placed the plush Pokedoll into her mother's good arm. "Here Mommy. I think Diamund wants to protect you from that strange woman tonight. "

Her mother smiled as she placed the toy on the nightstand next to the bed. "Thanks sweetheart. I'll put Diamund right here so she can watch over me. I love you pumpkin "

" I Love you too mommy."

"Night-night. Sleep tight-"

"Don't let the yucky bedbugs bite." DJ nodded as she stood up. "Stay strong Mommy." She said as she left the room.

Misty waited until she heard DJ go up the stair until she sighed yet again and gazed to the darkening window. " If could I could baby..." She muttered. A song from one of her kids' favorite movie, 'A Kantonian Tale' – about a young Pichu who was separated from his family when they immigrated to Kanto -popped into her head and she softly started singing it. :

"**Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight**

**Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight**

**Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer**

**That we'll find one another in that dream somewhere out there"**

She looked up at the darkening night sky, spotted a single star and whispered, " Star light Star bright, I wish I may I wish I might… Ho-Oh hear my wish tonight. Please let them both are safe."

She took the pokedoll from the bedside table, left the room and went down the hallway into her room. Then she closed the door halfway so that Pikachu-fast asleep on his trainer's side of the bed-could get out if he needed to,and placed DJ's Pokedoll on a pillow on Ash's side of the bed. Next she carefully threw herself onto her side of the bed and looked over at the bedside table. Her heart seemed to break even more as she saw a framed picture of her, Ash and seven month old chubby Derek right before their wedding all those years ago. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo and she looked radiant in her simple blue dress- not one sign of post pregnancy weight at all.

Staring at the picture for a few seconds caused her eyes' floodgates to finally burst open and tears streamed down her face. She looked away and buried her face into a pillow, sobbing herself to sleep. There was only so long she could hold it in but now hidden from her kids and mother in law- she let it all out as she cried. {Where ever you are… be safe}

AAAA scene change AAAA scene change AAA scene change AAAA scene change AAA

Meanwhile at the same time in a small cell inside a gray old building hidden extremely deep within the Overgrown Forest…

A small shaft of diminishing light broke through the tiny window onto the floor of the dusty small cell. It hit the chest of a man half in the shadows chained to the wall by a leg chain about two feet away. His hands were shackled in front of him and a pulsating pink shimmer covered the shackles. He was bruised all over his body. His right shoulder had a deep red-purple gash on it that hurt like mad.. He was sure it was wrenched and was starting to get infected. His nightclothes from the other night were ripped. " Stupid shackles ... stupid chains. Stupid Dream Mist. " he muttered as he weakly gave the chains feeble shake as if trying to break them but failed. It didn't help he barely had any strength -Hunter J didn't give him much to eat and being beaten all day didn't help either.

(Not... going to break. Trapped ... like Raticates in a box.) A bruised yellow Pokémon in the shadows on the other side hoarsely said. A loud growl echoed from its stomach.

He nudged the plate with the bread on the plate to his left side where they a bruised yellow figure were in the shadows. " You must be starving. Come on Storm, you should eat something. "

(Can't ... eat... stupid collar) the figure said.

" I heard your stomach yell. You should eat a little - just take small bites I know it's not much. Plus this way I can share my body warmth with you."

(Well... okay) the figure rasped as a smaller than normal injured female Pikachu came out of the darkness. She was limping and had one of her front paws cradled at her side. She had whip marks and bruises dancing all down her fur-some injures had stained her fur red. A thick metal collar with the same pink band as the man's shackles and spikes on the side was tightly around her neck. She looked at the bread. (Not hungry. You … have it.) She rasped.

He shook his head. She knew he'd refuse to eat unless she did first. She broke off a piece and ate it slowly- for the collar made it hard to talk, eat or even utter a battle cry. Hunter J gloated that the collar was made to be escape proof- she had the only key. She'd taken her anger at Storm's trainer on the mouse. If she attacked or did anything resembling an attack the spikes emitted a nasty shock that increased every time she tried and the collar would constrict tighter around. "Good girl. You need your strength after what that... loathsome beast did to you. Eat the rest. I'm not. Really hungry."

She looked up at him. It was strange to hear him say that words-he was famous for his enormous appetite, which his son Derek inherited. For him to say that there had to be a major problem. Storm saw the distant look in his eyes –she knew why he wasn't hungry and didn't blame him. She was as worried about her mate and pups as he was about his wife and three kids. She used her uninjured front paw to divide the bread in half. She nudged the part of the bread she split to him. (Here. just. in case… you get -) a bout of coughing ended her sentence.

Her trainer looked over at her concern in his eyes. "Easy girl. Don't strain yourself. Drink some water."

he motioned to a small cup filled with water next to the plate of bread. She did just that though she couldn't get much water due to the collar. He frowned as he took in her injuries for a few seconds as she lapped up the water. {J is such a heartless deranged bitch!}

"Feel better?"

Storm nodded as she ended her drink. (That's ….much- oh no!) The shock collar accidently tipped the cup over and spilled the water onto the dusty floor. (I'm sorry! I didn't mean… to… spill-)

"It's not your fault- blame that stupid collar. Things just happen sometimes. Come here Storm."

She went over to him and sat in his lap. He scratched her ears or as much as he could with the shackles. (What's going ….to happen... to us Ash? How …are we gonna get free?)

"I wish I could answer that. The times I faced her in Sinnoh ... I had my team and my friends. But it's just you and me. So i... don't know. " He responded truthfully as he studied her wounds. She was terrified and he didn't blame her. After Hunter J discovered Storm wasn't the Pokémon she wanted she had taken her anger out at both the mouse and him. {Poor Storm.}

The small mouse shivered. (How are we gonna get... back? L-like J said ... no one knows she t-took us except from Misty and that Kadabra...) She saw her trainer look away. She nudged his hand. (It's ...my fault. I'm sorry.)

He shook his head. "No girl it's not your fault- it's nobody's fault but mine. I shouldn't have frozen up like that when I saw J. I thought she'd died years and years ago and… hadn't thought about her since Sinnoh. If you hadn't screamed..." He shuddered. "Poor Misty. She had to see that giant Ariados beating you up – you know how much she hates bugs."

(I don't blame her. That –that thing was enormous. ) The electric type shivered recalling the giant Bug beating her up until her trainers showed up. It was almost like it mistook her for her mate. (I tried to stop it but it was too strong.)

"You did you best. You're not to blame that the Kadabra and Ariados overpowered you. " He gulped. " I think the worst part was when J had that Kadabra knock her out as I screamed. Then she used some kind of chloroform to knock me out." He sighed. " I guess I'm still in shock. I never expected to see her again. I thought-I thought she' was done when her airship crashed into Sinnoh's Lake Valor. She absolutely abhorred me from the first time I stopped her but..."

Storm licked one of the whip mark wounds J had laid upon her trainer's right arm. It wasn't much but the gesture made him smile. He stroked her as much as he could but stopped to grimace when he came across two puncture wounds surrounded by dried red splotches. "Is that where the Ariados bit you?"

She nodded. (. When it bit me i ...started to feel sluggish.. and weak . Cried out for anyone. ) She said hoarsely.

"That must have been a Leech Life attack. It drains energy from the foe." He explained.

She nodded. (it Saw. look of horror on face. told it to beat me up. thought I was ... m-my mate) she paused to get her breath. (Wonder why. he didn't come downstairs ...when we screamed.)

"I have a theory about that." He said after thinking about it for a few minutes. "What if Sybil foresaw the attack and had her Gengar make a barrier around Derek's room. And I thought I heard he and DJ and Aiden go into there…"

(And her Gengar knocked them out … to save them.) She ended and he nodded. (At least they're safe. Ash.)

"Yeah. I don't know if Misty's safe after that Kadabra knocked her and made her forget what happened. I hope she's okay."

(I'm she is. Wouldn't we know... if she were safe … if it wasn't for...) She pointed a paw to the pink band and he nodded.

He didn't want to know how Hunter J knew about the bond. "Lousy Dream Mist rope. If only I could break it…." He trailed off. Even if they could break it there was a barrier around their prison and-not to mention the hideout's alarms -plus his legs were still chained. Not only that there was a thick barrier around the whole hideout that kept it hidden and keeps anyone from locating it.

(Same here. wish I could get. collar off.) She yawned, (a-and my stupid leg band.)

"I know, Storm." he replied. "You should get some sleep. You look extremely wiped out. I don't know what she has planned for us tomorrow but you'll need your strength."

The yellow mouse nodded and within minutes she was fast asleep in his lap, her small body giving him some warmth and light in their dusty dark prison. He was glad she got taken too- at least he wasn't alone in this extremely ugly situation. But he couldn't help but feel responsible that she'd gotten tangled up in this mess. It was just like what happened with Derek and Dr. Yung all those years ago- they'd both been forcibly taken by a past evil enemy of his who wanted revenge. Though Aki and Butterfree had saved Derek's life - at the price of Butterfree's own life and Aki's own evolution and the permanent loss of half her tail. The Legendaries had swooped in and saved the day that time.

But he didn't know who would save them this time looked down at the sleeping Pokémon and stared at her wounds and the thick collar around her neck. . "I'm sorry for what she did to you Storm. You shouldn't be blaming yourself for what Hunter J did. The blame falls entirely on me. I'm the one who stopped J the first time and the one she wants revenge on." He sighed. {I didn't mean to drag you into this mess. Just like I never meant to get your daughter Aki involved in Doctor Yung's kidnapping of Derek and lose her tail all those years ago. }

" I promise we'll make our way out of this mess together. I won't leave you behind or in her vile hands." he silently vowed. " You don't deserve this torture. Neither of us do."

he reached over, grabbed the small piece of bread Storm cut up for him and popped it into his mouth. The bland bread helped him feel a bit better and he savored every bite as he swallowed it- no clue when they would get fed again. It was barely a snack -J had given it to them after she shoved them in the cell. She gloated as she locked the door and put up a force field barrier that she had a great delicious dinner waiting and it was only to prevent them from perishing during the night. The dinner he'd had with his family before J attacked seemed ages ago.

A stab of fear hit him as he thought of his family: his loving beautiful wife and wonderful three kids. "Oh my Arceus...my family..." He whispered to the air. I hope they are all right. ," He gulped, remembering J's reaction when Misty had yelled at her about not hurting the kids and how J said she'd be back later since she had some unfinished business with him first. . "I'll find a way back to them... before it's too late..."

He gazed out of the cell window as the darkness slowly increased and the stars started dotting the inky black sky. "Arceus, Ho-Oh, anyone up there ...please let them be safe." He knew he couldn't give up hope that someone would come.

He closed his eyes for a minute and a verse from a song from one of DJ's favorite movie, 'A Kantonian Tale' – about a lost Pichu who was separated from his family when they immigrated to Kanto and has a big adventure finding them -popped into his head and he softly started singing it.

"**And even though I know how very far apart we are**

**It helps to think we might be wishin' on the same bright star**

**And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby**

**It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky"**

Xxx

Misty: _"Somewhere out there, if love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true..."_

AAAA scene change AAA scene change AAAA scene change AAA scene change AAA

Meanwhile Back In the Ketchum- Waterflower house

A young black haired twelve and a half boy wearing an oversized stained white tee shirt and gray pajama bottoms peeked into his younger siblings' room through the slightly big gap in the door. He saw his slightly graying brown haired grandmother reading to his brother and sister in DJ's bed. Lying on the floor next to them totally into the story were Aki and Taran, Pikachu's pups. He saw although his grandmother had her eyes on the Cinderella storybook there were worry lines on her face-lines that hadn't been there a few days before. He couldn't bear to look at them so he removed his face from the crack and sat down against the wall on the other side of the room. He sighed. {It's my fault Dad's gone}. He stared down at his nightclothes. {Grams has a right to be worried.}

He pulled out the crumpled picture of the three of them at their wedding he'd found on the floor the previous day from his pocket and stared at it. He unfolded it and found himself transfixed by the picture-losing track of time. His parents had cake smeared joyous expressions on their faces. The pure love they had for one another was evident even in the picture as they laughed at something. He smiled slightly when he moved his gaze from his parents to his seven-month-old self. He had puréed cake over his face and his little matching tuxedo and was in the middle of a laugh. Even at that age it was obvious that he was going to take after his dad in appearance the most. He sighed and tears splashed onto the picture. "It's my fault. This whole mess is all my fault." He said under his breath. {I shouldn't have lost my temper…}

He was lost in his thoughts that he jumped a foot when he felt a lick on his hand bringing him back to reality. He stopped crying as he looked over at his side and saw a Pikachu there. He glanced at the yellow Pokémon and saw they had their full tail but he hadn't heard Pikachu come up the stairs so it had to be Taran. He hadn't heard the door open.(Hi Der.)

"oh.. Hey T-Taran. " he mumbled as he wiped his face with his sleeve.

The young Pikachu gazed at the boy's sad light green eyes. (I heard you crying. A-Are you okay?)

"Just... sad I guess. But I suppose their disappearance has affected everyone." Taran's ears drooped as he nodded. Even he noticed the change in the house since his mother and Derek's father had vanished. " I can't bear looking at Grams' sad facial expression. It hurts too much. I feel like this whole thing was my fault cause of the fight Dada and i h-had,.."

(We'll find them) the mouse reassured him and then as if to change the topic, yawned and looked from the picture in Derek's hands to the boy. (That's from your parent's wedding, right?)

The boy nodded- Taran and his siblings had been so little they'd fallen asleep at the separate party for the Pokemon after the wedding itself- though Aki had tried to sneak into the humans party'. "Yeah .i found it on the floor the other morning. I don't remember it since I was only seven months old at the time. but i've head so much about it I feel like i do ."

(Dad said it was wonderful and the speeches made everyone cry. He said that Brock got drunk and tried to flirt with a few girls- I think one was this Pokemon Performer from Kalos named Serena. He said when her Braixen found out she was ready to throw a Flamethrower at him but Crogunk calmed her down. Your mom and uncle David had to drag him by his ear to his hotel room. Your dad tried to cover for him saying it was part of the fun but I don't think she believed him.) The preteen smiled at the part about his godfather-it was so characteristic of him to flirt with a pretty girl. But a tear slid down his face at the mention of his dad. Taran wiped the tear from Derek's face with his paws. He could tell the human was truly upset, as he hadn't spoken much during the day. The mouse knew he was still shocked at his disappearence, (I heard what you said about it' being your fault they are gone. It's not your fault.)

"a-actually It is. I shouldn't have yelled at him, shouldn't have said I hated him or told him to go away."

(No, Derek it's not.) Taran told him. (You didn't know th-they'd disappear. You were just frustrated.. .)

Derek weakly smiled as he stroked the mouse's fur. The dissapearance of his dad and Storm had really affected the house. " If only I could find them…. " He muttered.

Taran's ears twitched as he heard someone singing softy from the bottom step. But it wasn't a human voice singing.

Pikachu: (**And even though I know how very far apart we are**

**It helps to think we might be wishin' on the same bright star**

**And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby**

**It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky)**

"It can't be..." Derek trailed off.

The mouse nodded-he'd know his dad's hardly used singing voice anywhere. (It's dad) Taran said. Derek was amazed -he'd heard Storm and even Bulbasaur sing before but not his dad's first Pokemon much. (He's really hurting. He doesn't normally sing in public j-just for Mom. I think he's trying to distract himself from the fact that both mom and Ash are gone. There's only so much training can do)

"Yeah." Derek nodded-it seemed the most logical explanation. He got up, put the picture back in his pocket and went down the stairs, Taran following him.

He saw Taran's dad sitting on the bottom step bathed in moonlight. He looked exhausted-like he hadn't slept in days and his yellow fur was disheveled like he hadn't been bothered to groom himself lately. He noticed them as they sat next to him. (Oh ...hi you two. I thought- I thought you were upstairs listening to Delia read)

Derek noticed the sad look in the mouse's eyes, which reflected his mother's troubled look over the past day. He felt like his heart might shatter even more if he mentioned the look in his grandmother's face. {I can't tell him seeing the pain in Gram's eyes was too much to bear. my argument caused her only child to seemingly vanish into thin air. It's my fault they're gone}. He shook his head. " I… couldn't. It's too much to -"

The electric type Pokémon flicked his ears and the boy knew he'd sensed what he'd been thinking with his Aura. (I know what it's like. And don't blame yourself for what happened. )

" But- I told him to disappear and get out of my life."

(You're nearly a human teenager so your spats were bound to get that ugly) He said as he nuzzled the boy's hand. (He knows you didn't mean it.

But it's not your fault or his. It's nobody's fault. You can't blame yourself for what happened. ) The mouse himself fellow empty inside-he'd kept away from the house most of the day at the Battle Park beating himself- and the training dummies-up for not being there for them.

" Thanks. I'm...Sorry if I disturbed you."

Taran nuzzled his father as Derek stroked his fur. (Don't worry dad. we'll find them they couldn't have vanished into thin air.)

(I've tried searching for them. if I could sense them I'd be there in a heartbeat, but… nothing.) He sighed. .

"I hope they're safe." Derek murmured.

Pikachu looked sadly up at Derek's green eyes - almost seeing his trainer/oldest human friend in them encouraging him not to give up on them. (You and me both. They wouldn't want us to give up on finding them) He sighed and then went on singing the rest of the song with Derek joining in. United in their grief as they sang they could almost imagine Ash and Misty there with them

Pikachu and Derek: "**Somewhere out there, if love can see us through"**

Ash: "_See us through"_

Misty: "_then we'll be together somewhere out there._

_Out where dreams come true_

**_Out where dreams come true"_**

XxX

Ash: "**_Somewhere out there, if love can see us through_**

Ash, Misty Pikachu and Derek: **_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_**

**_Out where dreams come true…._**

(...Papa? Derek?) Derek looked behind him and saw Taran's sister Aki sitting on the step behind them, the moonlight through the window outlining the Pikachu's small form in silver. He, Taran and Pikachu had been so preoccupied with their singing and thoughts they hadn't heard her approach. Her stumpy half lightning bolt tail lay flat on the step.

Her father gave her a small smile. (Hi sweetheart. what are you doing down here? I thought you were upstairs.)

She fiddled with her front paws as she talked. (We heard you singing a-and -it reminded me of mom. Delia wanted me to see h-how you were coping). Even though neither she nor Taran had Aura like their dad she knew that since her mother and trainer vanished everyone felt an invisible gaping hole in the house-She didn't like that feeling.

Pikachu slightly chuckled- he knew his Ash's mother all too well. (Naturally she did. She's a concerned single parent)

Taran looked up sleepily. (Didn't you tell me DJ's inherited that same worrywart trait?)

His father nodded- remembering how panicked the little girl had been when she realized what happened. (Sh-she did.)

She went up to them and jumped onto Derek's lap. (Don't worry. We'll find them again. ) She said as if stating a fact.

Derek held back his own worries. {We don't know who took them or why. All we know is that their absence is making an emptiness sit over the house. We all feel it- heck even Aiden knows something's wrong. How can she stay so positive? "How can you do it?" He voiced this last thought aloud.

(Do what?) She asked.

"R-remain positive despite what happened. "

(S-someone has to.) She replied. (It just doesn't feel right w -with them gone.)

Pikachu nuzzled her cheek. (I know what you mean. Misty and Dj are a total wreck and Aiden is too young to grasp what happened)

(Delia's trying to hide it.) Taran spoke up. (But Sunny privately told me it's killing her inside. She's really worried that something bad happened to Ash. I-isn't he her only son?)

His father nodded. (Yes. She's pretty protective of him. It's like the hope's been sucked dry from the house.)

Aki stood up on her hind paws. (I refuse to believe that. We just can't give up hope. It's the only thing we have to send to them.) Aki shivered. (Wh-wherever they are.)

Pikachu yawned, as he looked up at the preteen then his daughter. (You're right … we can't g-give up.) He yawned.

The four of them stayed there comforting one another until they fell asleep which didn't take long.

...

A few hours later Derek heard his mother's voice under her breath as he felt her lightly stroking his hair. ". ... House is an emotional wreck. Don't know how much more hiding how l-lost without you i really I can do. .p-p-please come back to me. I know you're out there. " Her voice trembled as she stroked his hair with her good hand for a few minutes. "pl-pease…. Tell me where you are." Her voice shook.

He felt sympathetic for his mother. {Poor mom. This is really tearing her up. She seems so vulnerable}. The preteen always viewed his mom as strong as she always putting her family first. If anyone messed with them she instantly turned into a humanized version of a Pyroar-fiercely protective and ready to defend them at any cost. He'd heard stories about how she'd been quite the fierce spitfire in her younger days and constantly argued with his father and got frustrated and angry. However during the years she'd settled down and mellowed out but there was still a trace of that old temperament that appeared every now and then. She kept him and his dad from verbally killing each other and was the solid rock in the house- But now hearing her talk now she sounded almost defeated; like that inner spirit had been all but reduced to an itty bity Joltik sized ember .

"I I-know you promised that you'd always find m-me again no matter what and vice versa. But what if it's like this? I'm trying to stay strong. I know you're out there but where? H-how am I supposed t-to find you if I don't k-know where you are?"

Teardrops fell from her cheek and splashed on his face-he couldn't fake being asleep any longer. He stirred as he sleepily opened his eyes, rose up from the step he'd fallen asleep on and saw his reflection in his mother's puffy viridian orbs. Her full-length nightgown looked rumpled as if she had a bad night's sleep which she probably had. Her face was red and streaked with dried tearstains as if she'd cried herself to sleep-, which he didn't doubt she did. She had put on a brave face in front of his younger siblings and his fifty- five-year-old grandmother but it was plain to see how she really felt. ."M-mom?"

She wiped her face with her good hand. "Oh Derek. I'm sorry D-did I wake you up?" He shook his head. "I almost woke up Aki, Taran and Pikachu when Tidal, Bayleef and I moved them into my room. "

"No. I was halfsleep when I heard you talking just now a-about .. D-dad. " He admitted " Y- you just don't seem like yourself since they disappeared ". Tears spilled out of her eyes and ran down her face for a few minutes. She clumsily wiped her tears with her un-injured hand. "You don't have to hide how much it hurts from me- Grams is a different story. I …noticed Grams' worried face when I looked in on her reading to Aiden and DJ." The boy admitted looking at his pajama bottoms for a few seconds as his mother smiled and wiped her face clean.

"Thanks It's ... just hard. Hiding it from your grandma and DJ and Aiden is taking its toll."

"I don't really think Aiden gets what's going on. Grams is t-try-" he yawned , "trying to put on a brave face for but .. I can tell it's getting to her."

"It's hard when you're a mother and something happens to your child. No matter how old your child is You feel helpless and want to protect them . I remember how badly she chewed him out for scaring her after the whole Shamouti Island incident. "

Derek smiled. "Grams did that? dad didn't tell me that."

She nodded-grateful for the distraction. "Oh she did . She chewed him out for being reckless and putting himself in danger. But..." she chuckled, "then I told her that he saved the world and she relaxed a bit. She praised him but also told him that she couldn't bear if anything happened to him s-since he was her world made him promise to visit her a lot more. He made sure to keep that promise so after every league he completed he went back here to Pallet City.. well then it was Pallet Town. I didn't understand her concern then but once I had you and your siblings my perspective changed. I would do anything to keep you safe and my whole life revoleved around you three and my jobs. In fact I had the near fright of my life when you were four and a half."

"H-how?"

" We- dad, Pikachu Storm , you and I were visiting your cousin Rosie, aunt Daisy and uncle Tracey in Cerulean City You accidentally got a huge spray of Stun Spore to the face ... no thanks to Dad not paying attention to you. The dust must have been really strong for your little body since you got really sick really quickly. I was so worried out of my mind with worry. I couldn't leave you alone and i felt so utterly helpless. so Tracey, Pikachu and I kept watch over you and told you stories and sang songs wh-while Rosie and Storm went w-w-with...

she didn't finish the sentence just trailed off. a faded memory came to him- drinking some Salveyo Weed tea with his parents talking to him at his cousin's house. . "D-D-Dad to get the Salveyo Weed ."

She nodded and a tear slipped down her face. "yeah... They got it and . R-Rosie actually rescued Dad and Storm from some Neo Team Rocket goons." she paused for a few minutes. "oh Arceus I miss him so much. We've been together for so long and been through so much but this.. absence is totally breaking my heart."

the preteen nodded. " I know mom."

I wish I knew where they were... "

"Don't worry . W-We'll find them -We know they're somewhere. Th-they couldn't have vanished off the face of the earth. A-Aki said she's refusing to give up h-hope or on f-finding them."

She blinked back a tear as she hugged him as much as she could with her injured arm. " Thanks sweetheart I needed to hear that. She can be pretty determined when she wants to . DJ told me pretty much the same thing." She said . He let out another long yawn, which made her yawn as well . " You look beat. Can you make it into the guest room? I don't want your grandma tripping over you in the morning."

He nodded as he peeled himself off the step. "...think so. Night mom. "

" Night sweetheart."

He yawned again as he got up and headed into the guest room. Once he got into the room-which had been his room as a baby- he flopped onto the top of the bed covers. He gazed briefly over at the spot where he knew his father's messy desk was in the pitch black room– more specifically the two-framed pictures on it that his mother had been staring at mere hours ago. He looked away and sighed. then Derek fell asleep with one thought on his mind: He had to get his father and Storm from wherever they are... but how in Arceus'' name would he find them?

The end


End file.
